


Love in the Sunshine [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Beaches, Fanart, Flirty Steve Rogers, Lifeguard Steve Rogers, M/M, Meet-Cute, War Veteran Sam Wilson, War Veteran Steve Rogers, flirty sam wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: After Steve returned from serving the Army he became a life guard. Things were good. He was helping people, it was nice to go down to the beach everyday, to enjoy the sunshine, waves and the people.Things became better when a fellow vet visited the beach, Sam Wilson.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	Love in the Sunshine [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Anniversary Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/611154720164315136/samsteve-anniversary-week-march-29-april-4) ~ Day 7: Meet Cute (Following the prompt: "Lifeguard Steve and tourist Sam")

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
